schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gorilla Grodd (The Brave and the Bold)
Gorilla Grodd ist ein Schurke in der Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Brave and the Bold. Er taucht zum ersten Mal als Hauptantagonist der zweiten Folge, Insel der Affen, auf. Biographie Vergangenheit Grodd ist ein intelligenter Gorilla, der die Macht hat, telepathisch in den Verstand seiner Feinde einzudringen. Von seinem Hauptquartier auf Dinosaurier Island aus leitet Grodd eine Gruppe von ähnlich schlauen Gorillas. Zudem entwickelt er einen Laserstrahl, mit dem er Menschen in Gorillas verwandeln will um eine Welt voller Affen zu beherrschen. Tests auf der Insel Um seinen neuen Strahler zu testen, schickt Grodd seine Affen auf Flugsauriern los um weitere Menschen zu entführen. Die Gruppe, angeführt von Grodd selbst, erreicht eine Luxusyacht und entführen die Besitzer, denen Grodd verspricht dass das Zeitalter der Affen bevorsteht. Mit seiner Energiepistole feuert Grodd auf den Yachtbesitzer, der sich sofort zu verwandeln beginnt. Auch die anderen Menschen auf der Yacht, die Grodd mittlerweile gekapert hat, beschießt er mit seinem Strahler aber sie alle verwandeln sich nicht in Affen sondern in eine Art Mischwesen. Grodd befindet diese Ergebnisse als inakzeptabel und will seinen Strahl noch verfeinern. Daher bricht er das Experiment ab und will die Beute zurück zum Stützpunkt bringen. Daraufhin feuern seine Affen mit Seilkanonen auf die Yacht, heben sie in die Lüfte und transportieren sie mit den Flugsauriern davon. Während sie über den Ozean gleiten, erkennt Grodd dass sich Batman ihnen in seinem Batwing nähert. Obwohl Batman ungelegen kommt, beschließt Grodd die Herausforderung anzunehmen und springt auf seinen Flugsaurier. Mit einigen seiner Handlanger nähern sie sich Batman und feuern mit ihren Energiepistolen auf ihn. Da Batman Grodds Handlanger abschütteln kann, nutzt seine telekinetische Kraft um die Kontrolle über Batmans Verstand zu ergreifen und ihn zu zwingen, in seine eigene Rakete zu fliegen. Dadurch stürzt Batman ab und Grodd hält ihn für tot. Tatsächlich kann Batman aber mit seinem Kollegen Plasticman auf Dinosaurier Island bruchlanden. Grodd und sein Trupp kehren ebenfalls in Grodds Hauptquartier auf der Insel zurück, wo sie die Yacht ausschlachten und nach wertvollen Gegenständen suchen. Während Batman und Plasticman versuchen, in Grodds Basis einzudringen um zu erfahren, was er vorhat, lösen sie allerdings einen Alarm aus und werden von Grodd und weiteren Gorillas auf Dinosauriern konfrontiert. Grodd will nun seinen E-Strahl testen, aber Batman und Plasticman weichen aus. Während Grodd seine Gorillas auf die Helden hetzt, will er erneut in Batmans Verstand eindringen, aber Batman blockt den Versuch mit einer speziell angeeigneten Technik. So kommt es zu einem brutalen Faustkampf zwischen Grodd und Batman, den Batman für sich entscheiden kann. Er packt den bewusstlosen Batman, während er seine Handlanger ausschickt um den geflohenen Plasticman zu finden. Nachdem Batman in Grodds Quartier wieder zu sich kommt, spricht Grodd zu ihm und verrät, dass Batman ihn amüsiert, da er sich wie ein Tier verkleidet und gegen den Abschaum der Menschheit kämpft. Er schlägt Batman vor, dass dieser sich Grodd anschließt, aber Batman macht klar, dass sein einziges Ziel es ist, Grodd wieder in den Zoo zu befördern. Dies verärgert Grodd und so befiehlt er seinen Gorillas, die neue Version des E-Strahls vorzubereiten um ihn an Batman zu testen. Während die Vorbereitungen zur Aktivierung des Strahls getroffen werden, behauptet Grodd dass die Menschheit im Inbegriff ist, sich selbst zu zerstören und den Rest des Planeten mit sich zu reißen. Seine Spezies hingegen repräsentiert die Ersten einer neuen biologischen Form und ist daher besser. Allerdings ermöglicht Grodds Monolog es Batman, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Es kommt zum Kampf zwischen Batman und Grodd, in dem Grodd Batman mit dem E-Strahl treffen und in einen Affen verwandeln kann. Dennoch behält Batman seine Intelligenz und ist nach wie vor entschlossen, Grodd aufzuhalten. Grodd aktiviert seinerseits eine Maschine, die in fünf Minuten sämtliche Menschen im Umkreis von 500 Meilen mit dem E-Strahl treffen und somit in Affen verwandeln wird. Um dies zu verhindern, stürzt sich Batman auf Grodd und kann ihm sogar seine Telepathie-Kappe vom Kopf schlagen. Durch das Eingreifen von Plasticman werden Grodds Handlanger-Gorillas besiegt, die E-Strahlen werden aber doch aktiviert so dass dien Pulswelle dennoch ausgesandt wird. Anders als von Grodd erhofft verwandelt diese jedoch nicht alle Menschen in Affen, sondern alle Affen in Menschen da Batman im Zuge des Kampfes die Maschine manipuliert hatte. Auch Grodd wird in einen Menschen verwandelt und Batman kann ihn problemlos niederschlagen. Grodd wird fortan in einem Hochsicherheitsgefängnis eingesperrt, wo er bittere Rache schwört. Bündnis mit Owlman Nachdem Owlman aus einer Paralleldimension auf die Erde reist und dort fast alle Superhelden besiegen und gefangennehmen kann, heuert er einige Schurken - unter ihnen Grodd - an, um diese in seinem Hauptquartier zu bewachen. Als Batman auftaucht, der sich mit dem Joker verbündet hat um Owlman zu stoppen, greifen die Schurken ihn sofort an. Joker spritzt Säure vor die Schurken und öffnet so ein Loch unter ihnen, in das Grodd sofort hereinstürzt. Er kann aber schnell wieder herausklettern. Batman kann sich jedoch mit seinem Phasenschieber-Oszillator in eine Parallelwelt retten, in der die Zeit anders vergeht. Er reist in verschiedene Welten und verbündet sich mit den dortigen Batman-Versionen, die er schließlich auf seine Erde mitbringt um die Schurken zu stoppen. Die Batmans liefern sich nun einen Kampf mit Owlman und seiner Gruppe, während sie zeitgleich auch die Helden befreien. So können die Schurken überwältigt werden und sie werden später der Polizei übergeben und eingesperrt. Kurz darauf ist Grodd wieder auf freiem Fuß, wird aber von Equinox gefangengenommen, der in Grodds neustem Plan, die Welt zu erobern, eine Gefahr für die Balance der Welt sieht. Equinox will sowohl Grodd, als auch Question - der Grodd eigentlich aufhalten wollte - opfern, wird aber von Batman gestoppt. Reise in die Zukunft Grodd zwingt einen Wissenschaftler, ihn zu helfen und reist in die Zukunft, wo die Welt von Tiermenschen bevölkert wird die sich Menschen als Sklaven halten. Nach einem Krieg zwischen Katzen- und Affenmenschen, den die Affenmenschen verlieren, sucht Grodd die geschlagenen Affenmenschen auf. Er konfrontiert den General, den er für die Ursache der Niederlage hält, aber der General befiehlt seinen Soldaten, dem Neuankömmling Respekt einzubläuen, aber Grodd eliminiert sie spielend leicht mit dem Energieangriff seines Kampfhandschuhs. Grodd fordert den General zu einem Kampf um die Kontrolle der Affenmenschen heraus und kann ihn tatsächlich besiegen und so die Loyalität ihrer Armee gewinnen. Grodd führt die Affenarmee nun in einen neuen Angriff auf das Tiger-Imperium und belagert deren Hauptstadt. Als deren Anführer, Caesar, Grodd als dreckigen Affen beschimpft, lässt der wütende Grodd einen Strahlenemitter aktivieren, auf den die empfindlichen Ohren der Katzen mit Schmerzen reagieren. So können die Katzen sich nicht zur Wehr setzen, als Grodds Truppen das Tor der Stadt zerstören und die Stadt angreifen. Als Grodd sich auf einer Sänfte in die Stadt tragen lässt, wittert er Batmans Anwesenheit und kann so einem Hinterhalt entgehen. Stattdessen befiehlt er seinen Wachen, Batman zu finden und zur Strecke zu bringen. Während dies geschieht, unterwirft Grodd Caesar und demütigt ihn vor dessen eigenen Truppen. Schon bald versucht Grodd, auch andere Tier-Imperien zu unterwerfen, woraufhin sich deren Armeen vereinen und sich von Caesars Sohn Taftan geführt dem Kampf mit den Gorillas stellen. Bevor es aber zur Schlacht kommen kann, erscheint Batman in seinem Batwing in der Luft - er hat diesen aus den Ruinen der Bathöhle geborgen und repariert. Der Batwing verunsichert die Gorillas, die so moderne Technik nicht gewöhnt sind. Zudem kann Batman Grodds Strahlen-Emitter zerstören so dass die anderen Völker sich zur Wehr setzen können. Grodd befiehlt seinen Gorillas dennoch den Kampf, allerdings sind sie nun merklich unterlegen. Grodd selbst wird von Batman konfrontiert, der seinen Energiehandschuh zerstören kann. Nach einem kurzen Kampf wird Grodd von Batman zurückgestoßen und von seinen eigenen fliehenden Truppen niedergetrampelt. Mit dem ohnmächtigen Grodd kehrt Batman daraufhin in seine eigene Zeit zurück. Music Meister Grodd, Clock King und Black Manta tun sich zusammen um einen Satelliten zu stehlen, mit dem sie die globale Kommunikation stören könnten und weltweites Chaos produzieren könnten. Bei dem Versuch, die Rakete zu betreten die sie zu dem Satelliten bringen soll, werden die drei Schurken aber von Aquaman, Black Canary und Green Arrow konfrontiert. Bevor es zum Kampf kommen kann, will Manta den Helden noch drohen. Dabei beginnt er aber - zur Überraschung aller Anwesender - seine Aussagen in Gesang vorzutragen. Auch die Helden und die anderen Schurken müssen plötzlich singen und tanzen und keiner von ihnen versteht, was vor sich geht bis plötzlich der Music Meister vor ihnen erscheint und sich ihnen offenbart. Alle sind verärgert, können aber nicht gegen ihn vorgehen, solange Music Meister seine Rede in Sangesform vorträgt. Er aktiviert nun während seiner Performance den Satelliten, und befiehlt den Helden und Schurken, seinen Plan zu befolgen und die Rakete zu präparieren. Als Batman auftaucht um Music Meister festzunehmen, befiehlt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken per Gesang, sich um Batman zu kümmern. Er selbst betritt die Komandozentrale und aktiviert den Start der Rakete. Da Batman lange genug abgelenkt wurde, singt Music Meister den Helden und Schurken nun zu, dass sie in das Triebwerkfeuer der Raketen tanzen sollen. Batman kann dies zwar verhindern, aber Music Meister gelingt dadurch die Flucht. Nachdem Batman die Schurken gerettet hat, werden sie sofort von den Helden niedergeschlagen und verhaftet. Revolution der Affen Zusammen mit zwei anderen intelligenten Affen, Gorilla Boss und Monsieur Mallah, stachelt Grodd zahlreiche Affen, die er durch Telepathie intelligent werden lässt, zur Revolution auf. Unter seiner Leitung schaffen es die Affen, Gotham zu übernehmen und die Menschen in den Zoo zu sperren. Batman, den Grodd in seiner Basis gefangen hält, gelingt zusammen mit Detective Chimp die Flucht. Nachdem sie auch B'Wana Beast und Vixen befreit haben, können sie Grodd, Mallah und den Gorilla Boss besiegen, worauf die anderen Affen ohne Grodd's Telepathie wieder auf den geistigen Zustand gewöhnlicher Tiere zurückversetzt werden. Letzte Folge thumb|Grodd mit seiner "Bananenstrahl"-Kanone, mit der er Menschen als Bananen fressen will. In der Folge Gute Nacht, Batman, in der Bat-Mite versucht, Batman lächerlich zu machen, damit die Produzenten die Serie einstellen und eine spannendere Serie kreieren, dient Grodd als letzter Gegner der gesamten Serie. Mithilfe einer aus gestohlenen Technologie gebauten Strahlenkanone will Grodd die Menschen in Bananen verwandeln und fressen. Batman und Aquaman (der inzwischen durch Bat-Mite's Magie eine andere Synchronstimme hat) werden beim Versuch, ihn zu stoppen, von Bat-Mite gestört, der ihren Kampf an einen Strand versetzt und Batman sogar Pistolen nutzen lässt. Nachdem die Superhelden, die inzwischen duch Ambush Bug erfahren haben, was Bat-Mite vorhat, erkennen, dass die Serie tatsächlich eingestellt wird, beschließen sie, dass, wenn sie schon nicht die Serie retten können, dann wenigstens den Tag, und besiegen Grodd zum letzten Mal. Galerie GroddFliegt.png|Grodd auf seinem Flugsaurier GroddTelepath.png|Grodd attackiert Batman telepathisch GroddSchießt.png|Grodd attackiert Batman GroddHerausforderung.png|Grodd fordert den Gorilla-General heraus GroddHatKontrolle.png|Grodd führt die Gorillas an Navigation Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Tier Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Eroberer Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Dieb Kategorie:Arrogant Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Inhaftiert Kategorie:Cartoon-Bösewicht Kategorie:Batman-Schurke Kategorie:Menschenfresser